moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Beware! The Blob
Beware! The Blob (alternately titled as Beware the Blob, Son of Blob, Son of the Blob or The Blob Returns) is a 1972 (copyrighted 1971) sequel to horror science-fiction film The Blob. The film was directed by Larry Hagman. The screenplay was penned by Anthony Harris and Jack Woods III, based on a story by Jack H. Harris and Richard Clair. The film originally earned a GP rating from the MPAA, though it is now unrated. Plot Picking up fifteen years after the events of the first movie The Blob, an oil pipeline layer named Chester returns to his suburban Los Angeles home from the North Pole, bringing with him a small sample of a mysterious frozen substance uncovered by a bulldozer on a job site. Prior to taking the blob to a lab to be analyzed, he places the storage container with the substance in his freezer, but he and his wife accidentally let it thaw, releasing "the Blob". It starts by eating a fly, then a kitten, Chester's wife, and then Chester himself (while, in an intentional anachronism by the film makers, he is watching a television broadcast of the film The Blob). Lisa, a friend, walks in to see Chester being consumed by the Blob. She escapes, but cannot get anyone to believe her, not even her boyfriend Bobby. Meanwhile, the rapidly growing creature quietly preys upon the town. Some of its victims include a police officer and two hippies in a storm drain, a barber and his client, transients, a Scoutmaster, a farm full of chickens and horses, people in a gas station, and a various townspeople who turn up "missing." At one point, Lisa and Bobby find themselves trapped in Bobby's truck with the creature attempting to find a way inside. In the panic, the truck's air conditioning is accidentally switched on and the Blob retreats because of its vulnerability to cold. The now-massive blob then invades a bowling alley and a skating rink (consuming dozens more people in the process). It is finally stopped when Bobby activates the rink's ice mechanism, freezing it. While the frozen blob is being filmed by a television crew, one of the crew's bright lights is positioned on the ground, melting a small portion of it, which oozes toward the sheriff and envelops his feet as he is speaking on camera to a nationwide television audience. Cast *Robert Walker as Bobby Hartford *Gwynne Gilford as Lisa Clark *Richard Stahl as Edward Fazio *Richard Webb as Sheriff Jones *Marlene Clark as Mariane Hargis *Gerrit Graham as Joe, Ape-Suited *J. J. Johnston as Deputy Kelly Davis *Dick Van Patten as Scoutmaster Adleman *Tiger Joe Marsh as Naked Turk Soviet Dong *Fred Smoot as Mike Pinsetter Repairman *Randy Stonehill as Randy Guitar player, singer *Cindy Williams as Hippie *Preston Hagman as Preston, a Boy Scout *Larry Norman as Blonde Teenager *Bill Coontz as Bowling Alley Manager *Shelley Berman as Hair Stylist *Godfrey Cambridge as Chester Hargis *Larry Hagman as Hobo *Carol Lynley as Leslie *Burgess Meredith as Hobo (uncredited) *Conrad Rothmann as Fireman (uncredited) *Danny Goldman as Bearded Teenager 1 *Rockne Tarkington Deputy Williams *Sid Haig Deputy Ted Sims (uncredited) *Del Close as Hobo (uncredited) *John Houser Hair Stylist's Customer *Robert N. Goodman Henry Security Guard *Patrick McAllister Al Repairman's Assistant *Byron Keith Bowling Customer *Margie Adleman Party Guest with Joe Category:Films Category:1970s films Category:Horror films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy horror films Category:Science Fiction films Category:Science fiction horror films Category:Sequel films Category:Science fiction comedy films Category:Monster movies Category:1972 films Category:English-language films Category:1972 horror films Category:1970s comedy horror films Category:1970s science fiction horror films Category:1970s sequel films Category:American films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American science fiction comedy films Category:American monster movies Category:American science fiction horror films Category:American sequel films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Fictional amorphous creatures Category:Films directed by Larry Hagman Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:1970s monster movies Category:Parodies of horror